The disclosure relates to a switching power supply device that performs voltage conversion by using switching elements and to a switching control circuit to be provided in such a switching power supply device.
Power supply devices are sometimes controlled such that their output voltage is reduced when their load current excessively increases. This control enables power supply devices and devices that serve as their loads to be kept in a safe state. As an example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-305873 discloses a switching power supply device that detects an excessive increase in a load current on the basis of an input voltage, an output voltage, and a duty ratio.